The Covert Child
by ariel1200s
Summary: Callie, Sam and Dean's cousin, was kept in an evil lab for the better part of her life. When she busts free, she meets up with the Winchesters and starts traveling with them. Will she ever tell them about her secret, that she has special powers too.
1. Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot

**SEASON ONE, EPISODE ONE: PILOT**

**Callie POV**

**I watched in fascination as the bead floated in a beeline towards my waiting hand. I smiled when it placed itself in my expecting palm, always appreciating what I was blessed with.**

**"Callie?" I jumped and turned around to see my father standing in the doorway. My concentration broke, all the beads dropped. **

**"Callie, you know Victoria doesn't like it when you use your power." **

**"Sorry Dad."**

**He just shook his head slowly in a "what am I going to do with you" gesture until he noticed the way I was huddled over, hiding something.**

**"What you got there?" he asked stepping into my room, neck stretched all the way out to catch a glimpse.**

**"Daddy, it's a surprise!" I cried out, protecting it from his curious eyes.**

**He kept inching closer to me, but stopped when the blanket flew from my bed to cover me. I waited for him to yell at me, but nothing. I didn't even hear his breathing.**

**I slowly lifted the blanket over one eye to take a quick peek. **

**I screamed when I saw that he was right in front of me. **

**"You," he said pointing a finger at me, "cheated."**

**He picked me up and started tickling me. I was squirming in protest when Victoria walked in, arms folded. **

**"The guests are waiting," she said bitterly, glaring at me, "and what is that mutt doing in the house?"**

**Dad cleared his throat and set me down.**

"**Victoria," he said. Victoria smirked at me triumphantly before turning around and smiling sweetly at my dad.**

"**Yes Brad?" she asked in a honey sweet tone.**

"**We'll be down in a minute." The smile left her face instantly, while a huge grin appeared on mine.**

"**Make it quick!" she yelled, glaring at me one more time before heading downstairs to the party. **

**Dad sighed before plastering a smile on his face and turned to me.**

**I tied the knot on the necklace I was hiding from him and held it up. He looked at it. In the center it had grandma's old antique locket carved with antique designs and an old tarnished silver metal. It clashed horribly with the blue sparkly beads I had put on it, but he didn't seem to care. **

**He slowly opened the locket and looked inside. There was a picture, taken when I was two, with both Dad and Mom holding me up on either side. We were all beaming at the camera.**

**When he spoke his voice was strained, "Thank you Callie, it's perfect."**

"**Happy Birthday Daddy!"**

"**Happy Birthday to you too, Cals. What are you now, 4?"**

"**Da-ad! I'm seven!"**

"**Geez, seven?...I mean, right-that's what I said…seven…good age."**

"**Ya, way better than 40," I agreed solemnly. **

"**Ya-hey! I'm not 40! Just you wait 'til the party's over. But take out Fang first. Just not through the living room, eh? I'd rather not have our guests running in fear of the bear-sized beast." He stood up and headed for our birthday party.**

**I looked at Fang, "Well, you heard the old man."**

**I led Fang to the backdoor in the kitchen.**

"**Wait for me at our cabin. I'll be out there as soon as I can…do not leave. No matter what." I opened the door for him and he walked out to hide in our secret hangout. **

**With a sigh, I turned and headed into what was going to be the worst day of my life.**

**Drake Andrews was the only kid in the whole school who liked me. We met because our dads were best friends and ran a car shop together in the garage out back. His dad considered me as his' unofficial' daughter and vice versa. Whenever our dads went to the garage on Saturday, Drake and I would tag along and watch until we got bored. We would then play together until our dads announced that it was supper time. By the time we were five we were walking, talking encyclopedias on most of the cars in our neighborhood. It was also when Drake announced very stubbornly that we were going to get married, whether I like it or not, and kissed me. I pushed him away and told him I didn't want to be a wife because I'd have to cook and clean and do boring stuff while he got to work on cars. Drake looked thoughtful for a second before he beamed and said we could be best friends like our dads and work on cars together instead, but we still had to kiss. I said I could live with that. Our dads, who had stopped working to watch us, laughed outright at our kid-like logic. From that day on, we would work on cars with our dads or play in the woods, and every night before we went home Drake would kiss me on the cheek. We were best friend like that until first grade, when Drake's mother died. Drake's dad was so heart broken that he couldn't stand to live in their house. They moved that summer to their grandma's house in Colorado with a very short good-bye. **

**He was my only friend, and ironically, the only person who wouldn't be here at my party. It was the first time that he would ever miss one of my birthdays.**

**The rest of my class was there because their parents had all gone to school with my dad and made their kids come out of politeness. In small towns, everybody knows everybody and hardly anyone new moves in. Absolutely no secrets in this town…except me. I had a huge secret, and it made me an outsider.**

**"Happy birth-day, Callie-and-Braaaaad. Haaaappyyy birthday to youuuu!!" my dad and I blew out the candles together when they stopped singing. **

**"Present time!" the kids all screamed. I opened up dolls and pink, frilly outfits from my classmates. I plastered on a fake smile and thanked them politely, while on the inside I could only feel sad at the fact that Drake knew me enough to never get me anything so girly.**

**Eventually, only one present remained- the one from my dad. **

**I opened it slowly at first, taking my time, until he whispered, "You bug me about it non-stop for a year and now you show patience?" **

**Could it be? I ripped the box open and there it was, innocently laying in the velvet…a key. I sat there silently, in shock.**

"**Come on," he said. Distractedly, I put the key down and crossed the living room. He led me to the window.**

**I looked out and there she sat, in all her glory. A black motorcycle. But not just any motorcycle, it was THE motorcycle. The black Ninja 600s. The one that I had begged for because my dirt bike was too slow.**

**Finally my excitement was just too much…**

**I screamed. I turned around and hugged my dad as tight as I could. **

**Laughing, he asked, "I take it you like it?" I just hugged him harder. **

**"Now you got to grow into it, but we could go fire it up right now if you'd like." When I didn't move he said, "I'll be here to hug all night." **

**I gave him one last squeeze, before I turned and stared at the key impatiently. It jerked up from the table and flew across the room towards my hand. I caught it absent-mindedly and started to head out when I heard a blood-curdling scream.**

**I whirled back around and found everyone's eyes on me. Confused, I looked up to my dad, but saw his eyes wide in panic, only he was looking at everyone else, trying to figure out what to do. Belatedly, I realized that I had just used my telekinesis in front of everyone, and I was terrified.**

**"Freak!" "Monster!" "Weirdo!" all the kids shouted at me, while their parents pushed them behind their selves to protect them from me. Suddenly, I was very angry.**

**The shouting stopped. Everyone started backing away in terror. My dad went to Victoria and shielded her. **

**My left hand started to burn. I looked down and saw both my hands engulfed in blue flames. **

**Terrified, I looked to my dad for help, but he was now comforting Victoria. I peaked back down at my hand, but the flames were gone. Staring at all the horrified faces, I was startled to find one who was smiling, but in a scary-almost evil way. It was Uncle Walter. I looked at my dad one more time before I ran outside into the woods.**

**I sat down against a tree and cried. The burning sensation caught my attention. I half-expected to see flames when I looked at my hand, but found nothing. I opened it and something fell out. **

**Inspecting my hand I saw a key-shaped burn in my palm. I picked the hot key up from the ground. The thing I was so excited about, I now hated. I had to be a freak and ruin everything. Everyone in town saw me like that, and now I had even made my own dad ashamed of me. He backed away from me…and protected Victoria. His betrayal was what hurt the worst.**

**I was very mad. Everything bad I had kept bottled up started coming back to me: Mom's death, Dad marrying Victoria, Victoria saying that she hated me, Drake's moving-everything.**

**I screamed as loud as I could. The woods exploding in a blue flame was all I saw before I passed out.**

**9 YEARS LATER- Callie POV**

**I was crouched down, sweat mixing with the blood on my face. I was starving, tired, and hurt, but anybody would be if they had been fighting for their life for three days straight. **

**My eyes darted to a movement to my left. Out stepped a figure into an opening in the woods. I almost jumped up to attack, but stopped myself. Too easy. If I wasn't exhausted my mind would have figured out it was a trap before I gave away my position when I moved. **

**I heard something click, and barely had enough time to roll out of the way. The ground where I had been only a second ago exploded in a shower of bullets. **

**I jumped to my feet, kicking the gun out of the attacker's hands, when somebody grabbed me from behind. The guy from the opening had snuck up on me. I must've been really tired.**

**The rest appeared out of nowhere, but I suddenly found myself in the middle of five guys, - five strong, well-fed, and very untired guys. I didn't even have a chance. They all attacked at once.**

**By the time a metallic-like voice came on over the intercom and told them to stop, I couldn't even lift my head. **

** Suddenly, he was there, standing over me. Uncle Walter. Of course, I don't like to think of him as my uncle because what kind of uncle would do this to his niece, but it didn't change the fact that I was related to this monster. I could say that because I had already fought many evil things since I had been here, and my uncle Walter was indeed a true monster.**

**He assessed me with cool, calculating eyes. "You made several mistakes Callina." Yeah- that. I also hated it when he called me by my full name. "I'm very disappointed in your performance. Send her back to her cell and give her a couple days to recuperate, then I want her to receive level 8 training. I'll be back in ten days to send her to Frankfort. There's a pack of vampires that she needs to take care of there." With that he turned on his heel and left.**

**I could only bug my eyes in shock. Level 8? I barely survived this week. It had started with simpler tests like holding my breath underwater and being tortured to tell something. And god, the Maze. The Maze had been awful. It had been loaded down with hot coils, trap doors, spikes, wild animals, and deadly plants. All that and some taxing weapons training lead up to the grand finale. The three-day escape and evade. And all this had only been level 4.**

**That was what went through my mind as I was yanked to my feet and half carried, half dragged to my cell. They threw me on the cot and left. I thought I heard someone whisper my name, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I passed out, not even worrying about the blood and dirt I was getting on my sheets.**

**I woke up, if at all possible, feeling worse. With no adrenaline pumping through me, I could feel every little scratch. It seemed like my whole body was throbbing with bruises, and I was sore in places I didn't know muscles existed. May God strike me down if I'm not the most physically fit 16 year old girl, no- the most physically fit 16 year old alive, period. The Lab makes the Marines look like summer vacation.**

**I tried to sit up, but my muscles were stiff and sore, so I opted to just lay there.**

**About ten minutes later, I heard a scraping noise coming from the wall.**

**I turned my head to the side and faced the vent across the room. **

**3…2…1, the screen kicked away and out popped a shaggy blonde head. The head glanced up and sky blue eyes focused on me. Zack is a year older than my sixteen, if you count natural years. He has movie star good looks and is able to sweet talk any woman…seriously- he knows 12 different languages, fluently and without accent- unless he wants it, because apparently, 'foreign chicks dig accents'. Whatever. Anyway, most people can learn about seven or eight before they start getting them mixed up, but he's not most people. See, Zack is half-demon.**

**"Thee fair lady has awakethed." He said gallantly, dusting off his pants. **

**"Awakethed?" I asked with a raised brow. His accents and charms don't work on me. **

**He ignored me, "They have Brain building some new monster-bot for you to fight. So he sent me down here to tell you that you need to wash all your cuts before they get infected. He already doctored most of the big ones while you were snoring." I looked down and noticed several bandages.**

**"Only the 'big ones'?" I asked skeptically, "I look like a mummy."**

** He ignored me, again. "He wants you to eat, but since it looks like they're not feeding you yet…" He held up a brown bag and tossed it at me.**

**I ripped the bag to shreds and started shoving food into my mouth. It seemed like I couldn't get it in fast enough.**

**"Oh gee Zack, thank you so much. You're the best," he said in a girly voice. "Aww, it's nothing. Well, I mean it **_**was**_** something, since it was my food, but what can I say, I am the man." He said carrying on the conversation with himself.**

**I groaned in annoyance at him, my mouth too full to talk back.**

**"I'm going to pretend you didn't do that," he said, crossing his arms. I kept eating.**

**"You're going to get sick if you keep eating like that." I ignored him.**

**"Fine," he huffed, throwing his hands in the air, "Do what you want, but I better not hear any complaints." **

**I gulped the last bit, took a breath, and smiled.**

**Not ten seconds later, I was holding my stomach and groaning.**

**"Told ya," Zack said with a smirk and crawled out through the vent. I mumbled something which he heard because I could hear his laugh ringing an echo through the vents. I got up and took a shower before laying on my bed to wait for Brain.**

**Brain didn't come till the next day. **

**Somebody shook me awake. Instinctively, I jerked up and hit my head on something hard. I rubbed my head and looked at the black colored teenager with dark curly hair. He was handsome in a strong sort of way. He had a big set of lips and a strong chin. My favorite part was his eyes. They were big browns with a permanent puppy dog expression, but he always hid them behind his thick framed glasses. If he ever got contacts, he would have to beat the girls off with a stick.**

**I recognized Brain instantly. His real name is actually Brian, but when Walter stole him from the orphanage he did experiments on him. Walter had stolen about 200 kids and Brain was the only one to survive, besides me. The others either died while being operated on, or killed by the harsh training. Brain's operation made him, well, a genius. He enhanced Brian in the brain making him the smartest and most clever person alive. That's why I call him "Brain" most of the time. I only called him Brian if I'm mad at him.**

** He has photographic memory and knows practically everything. Brain can also tell the future…not really, he used his basic reasoning to "predict" what would happen. But hey, he's 95 accurate, and to me, that sounds like a future teller.**

**My operation was a little more daring, or so Walter says. I like to say "experimental". He spliced my DNA with a shark's. It let's me stay up 22 hours a day. I can hold my breath longer, but no, I don't have gills. It's also harder, but not impossible, for me to break a bone. Brain says it's because they're a mixture of bone and cartilage which makes them spongy. They work like miracle shock absorbers. I do have the occasional seizure because the splicing was messy, and the occasional craving for sushi, but I guess I don't mind being part shark.**

**I immediately noticed that his big browns were troubled.**

**"Brain?" I asked, concerned.**

**His eyes focused and locked with mine.**

**"Welcome to Earth, glad to have you back."**

**"Callie, it's not funny. I'm worried about you."**

**"Gee, thanks."**

**"Callie," he warned.**

**"C'mon Brain, what's wrong? Is it about the assignment in Frankfort? I'll be all right-"**

**"What assignment?" he asked confused.**

**"…well, if it's not about the assignment, then what's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head.**

**Brain looked like he wanted to know more about what was going on with Frankfort, but shook his head, "Well, yesterday they wanted me to build you a robot to fight. I built C.A.M., Callie's Arch Machine, and they found the plan B button."**

**Oh god. I've never actually used the plan B buttons before, but Brain always put them there. If I couldn't handle one of his bots, I would know beforehand where the button was. All I had to do was hit it and it would shut down. **

**"How?" was all I could ask.**

**"They brought in some new tech-freak, and he found it. They put 2 and 2 together and figured out I had been doing it the whole time. Since they can't find someone talented enough to build a robot good enough for you to fight, they're going to use Zack."**

**"What!? They have to keep him around to train me about supernatural things…how's he supposed to do that if one of us is dead?"**

**Brain looked down, "I don't know. I guess they think you have enough training and this is the test. You know, see if the student exceeds the teacher."**

**"Well, go get rid of the button. I've never had to use them before."**

**He snapped his head up, "Callie this robot I built, it's scary. There's no way I'd let you fight that thing. I'd rather let you loose in a bunch of ravenous vampires. C.A.M. will destroy you."**

**His reaction made me pause for a second, but I persisted, "It's got to have some weakness."**

**"Not to you. Callie, this thing was custom made against you on a level 8 program. I'm talking bullet proof, laser proof, fire-proof, heck- it's even got a force field that blocks your telekinesis."**

**I cursed under my breath. "But I can't kill Zack and it's a death match. One of us has to die or it doesn't end. I can't kill Zack. You have to get rid of that button."**

**"Oh I tried. When I found out what they planned on doing I told them I'd get rid of it, but they don't trust me anymore. Apparently I get a week in the box. I'm too valuable to kill."**

**"I won't kill Zack, and he won't kill me either."**

**"They're going to make him mad enough to convert into his demon form. He'll kill you in a minute flat if you don't fight back," Brain said without hesitation.**

**He paused for a second, wheels turning in that beautiful head of his. I started to hope. Brain's the smartest guy in the world; he can get us out of this. **

**"Callie you have to look like you're fighting him, but let him win."**

**My hopes died.**

**"You want me to let him kill me?"**

**"They won't let him kill you…you're too important to them. If they see that he could still beat you, then they will keep him so he can train you. But you have to make it look like you're really fighting him. If they find out that you care about him, they'll kill him."**

**I winced, "This is going to hurt. Demons are brutal."**

**"The price of a life," he said sadly.**

**"When are they coming to get me?"**

**"Soon. They're working on him now, and we all know how short his temper can be. He'll be a demon in no time."**

**"What? I just got out a three day escape and evade, and beat the hell out of Callie. I haven't even begun to heal yet."**

**Brain suddenly looked mad. "Three days?! My god, Callie. Why didn't you tell me?"**

**He drilled me about what happened the past week, and I had no choice but to tell him the truth, even though it made him deathly mad. I swear he was enhanced with a lie detector.**

**"Be careful Callie. Make it convincing or everything will be lost." He gave me a hug and looked at me sadly. It was like he wasn't expecting me to come back, which scared me down to my bones because Brain is usually right. He gave a small, sad smile and turned to the vent.**

**I was just sitting numbly on my bed thinking about the fight ahead of me, when they came to get me.**

**The men, my usual six guy escort, led me to the training room.**

**We walked through the control room, which looked like something from NASA. It had a million different buttons that could entertain a button-pusher for months. It had a bullet proof window that let the scientists and guards supervise what was going on. I caught a glimpse of Zack before they shoved me in and shut the door. I could feel his eyes on me, but I wasn't ready to look at what I knew I would see when I turned around.**

**Apparently he was ready for me to turn around.**

**"What are you waiting for, little girl?" a metallic-like voice hissed. I sighed and slowly turned toward Zack.**

**His skin was solid red, like an extreme sunburn. His hands had razor sharp nails that were black and slightly curled. His teeth were long and pointed. His usually blond hair was pitch black. But what scared me the most was his eyes. His beautiful sky blue eyes were now deadly and solid black. Even the whites of his eyes were black, and so filled with hate that it made me want to run away.**

**I knew in one glance that he wasn't going to hold back in his attacks. The Zack I knew was gone. **

**I hope this works.**

**I shot off towards him, trying to catch him off guard. As I neared him, I braced myself to collide, but never hit. I looked up in confusion. He wasn't there. I spun around and came face to face with the evil inside Zack, so close we were almost touching. **

**I ran right through him? That's not right, I know what demons can do, and becoming intangible isn't one of them…unless he moved so fast, I didn't even see him do it.**

**I was no longer worried about making it look like I lost. I was going to get my butt handed back to me with change.**

**He smirked at me, grabbed me by the throat, and threw me. I went flying through the air until my back collided with a tree. I heard something crack. Guess it was too much for my "shock absorbing" bones. He didn't give me a chance to stand up. He came at me with a flurry of punches that my human eyes couldn't follow. I heard another crack or two before I got fed up. I kicked him as hard as I could. I stood up and started to pick up all the rocks I could and make them fly around me as a shield. The wind whipped my hair around dangerously. The rocks were going so fast that everything was blurry outside my shield of rocks. I was losing energy fast though on this rock tornado. I had to do something quick, but before I could think of something, Zack was there. He was standing in front of me with a bored expression. Obviously he was done playing with me.**

**We were blocked from sight in the middle of the whirlwind. I knew the guards wouldn't make it in time to stop Zack from killing me. **

**Kill or be killed.**

**On instinct, I picked up a rather sharp looking stick with my mind. It went through the air so fast that all he did was blink, and there it was, hovering not an inch from his eye. For the first time his face took on a look of fear.**

**I made a pained noise. It dropped as I fell to my knees, "I can't do it."**

**In defeat, I dropped the rocks and closed my eyes waiting for the blow.**

**Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard people shouting, "Stop him!"**

**The blow never came. Suddenly I got nervous. I looked up at him and was horrified. He was still mostly in demon form, but his black eyes were now back to their normal white and blue. **

**Oh god, he's going to ruin everything.**

**By now, six men had gathered around and had Zack in their sites. They hesitated to shoot though. I realized that they were waiting on Zack to move. Zack didn't even notice them.**

**I pleaded with my eyes for him to not move, but he mistook it as me being in pain. I blinked and he was suddenly human again with his tanned skin and shaggy blonde hair.**

**"Oh my god," he whispered, horrified at what he had done. He couldn't take his eyes off me.**

**I looked at the confused faces of the guards. The whole time my brain ran over all our choices to both make it out of here alive…there was very few options, very very few options…as in only one…"RUN!!" I screamed.**

**We took off catching them off guard. How ironic, a guard off guard.**

**It was actually going pretty well, until they started shooting. It wasn't long before I realized that they were aiming mostly at Zack. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so important. I feel like a teacher's pet.**

**Zack swore as a bullet pierced his shoulder.**

**We ran into the safety of the trees. **

**I turned on him, "Zack, you need to get inside me."**

**"No." I looked at him. "Callie, I'm not going to possess you. End of discussion."**

**"In case you haven't noticed, they're not shooting at me."**

**"I've been shot Callie. You'll feel my pain."**

**"So, you'll feel mine. The only thing you can do when you're in your human form is possess people…I fight better knowing you're safe, and the safest place for you is in me."**

**He looked at me for a long time, until a branch broke behind us. I turned to look and make sure it was all right.**

**Clear, but not for long.**

**"Zack, you need to hurry before we don't have any chance of escaping."**

**With one last look, he stepped towards me.**

**Unconsciously, I blocked him out and he just ran into me.**

**"Sorry. Reflex, I guess you trained me too well."**

**I let down my mind block, feeling vulnerable and exposed.**

**"This is going to hurt a bit," Zack warned.**

**"Just make sure you leave me in charge," I warned.**

**He smirked and stepped inside of me.**

**My eyes turned black. I blinked and they went back to their normal brown.**

**I sucked in a breath when I felt his bullet would in my shoulder, while he took a moment to get used to my pain too. All the pain he had caused.**

_**'Oh god Callie. I'm so sorry.' **_**He said in my head.**

**"There she is!!" My blood ran ice cold, I know that voice. **

_**'Callie?'**_** Zack asked when he felt my terror.**

**Focus. You got to get Zack out of here. I turned around and saw him running to me with an evil smirk on his face. Charlie. I was suddenly blinded with unnatural fear. I don't know exactly why, but this guy terrified me. He reminded me of something every time he was around, but my memory was fuzzy, like I had tried to forget about him, but the knife was very clear. Deadly sharp with a long curve. **

_**'CALLIE!'**_** I opened my eyes in time to see Charlie holding up that same knife, ready to stab me. Before I could scream, I found myself pulling my arm back and punching him out cold.**

**"….Callie?" Zack whispered in my voice.**

_**'I'm fine now.'**_

**"Cal-"**

_**'I'm fine! Let me have my body back.'**_

**"To the box," I said, trying to focus.**

_**'Why are we going to the box?'**_** Zack asked.**

**"We got to bust out Brain."**

_**'He's in the box!?'**_

**"A little slow on the uptake are we?"**

_**'But he's Mr. Goody Two Shoes.'**_

**I laughed as I kicked a guard in the chest.**

**"I can't believe you just said 'Goody Two Shoes'."**

_**'Thought,' **_**he corrected**_**. 'Besides, you know as well as I do, that it's hard to censor our thoughts,**_**' he said bring up a thought of Charlie.**

**Long, black…deadly sharp.**

**I was, thankfully, brought out of my thoughts by a punch to the face.**

**"Oww…." Zack and I said together.**

**I kicked his gun from his hand into the air, caught it, and bashed his head with the butt of the gun.**

**"Quit distracting me!" I yelled in frustration.**

**"I heard something! This way!" someone shouted.**

**"Great, just great." I mumbled before I took off running. **

**Surprisingly, I made it to the door without running into anyone else. I only glanced at the window, already knowing it was bullet proof I didn't waste any time on it.**

**I looked at the door, raised the gun, prayed they wouldn't make the door bullet proof, and shot the handle…it went through.**

**I kicked the door open. The control room was deserted. Stopping just long enough to barricade the door to the training room, I ran into the hall. I started off for the box.**

**"EEH, EEH, EEH, EEH, EEH!!" The alarm sounded, annoying me rather quickly. I had to take my finger off the trigger to avoid 'accidentally' shooting it.**

**I knocked the man out standing guard in front of the box. Looking down the hallway both ways, I made sure the coat was clear before I opened the door.**

**"Miss me?" Brain looked up, frowning when he heard the alarm.**

**"I take it that it didn't go to well?" he asked looking at my beaten appearance and the gun in my hands.**

"**Well, it was interesting," I replied cynically. Zack snorted in my head.**

**I stepped out into the hall. I turned around to tell Brain to follow, when I heard boots running our way…lots of boots.**

**"Zack'll come get you, wait here!" I whispered as I shut the door in his face. I ran to the next room and shut the door.**

**"Alright here's the plan. I run out there and lead guys away, so you can get yourself and Brain out of here. When you get outside don't wait for me. We'll meet northeast from here at a cabin. If you go about four miles you'll run right into it. By no means are you to come back. If I don't show up in an hour, get the hell out of there. Save yourselves. Don't waste my effort. Got it?"**

**He stepped out of me, "Got it." He said quietly.**

**Zack POV**

**Callie gave me one last look before running out the door, leading the guards on some wild goose hunt.**

**I watched and waited. When all but one of the guards had passed I walked out. I took over with ease. I usually can possess people easily, but ever since I trained Callie I had to ask. She had such an incredible wall to protect herself. Sure I was curious as to what had happened to her that was so traumatizing to make her put up that kind of protection, but I never pushed it when I was inside of her. I could easily have figured it out. I only taught her how to block people out; her wall was so powerful I never imagined anyone could get inside, so I just skipped over the whole 'gain control and kick them out' lesson. She wouldn't have been able to stop me, but she trusted me to mind my own, so I did.**

**I brought him to a halt and watched from his eyes as the others followed Callie around the corner.**

**Turning, I opened Brain's door slowly and hoped he wouldn't freak out when he saw a guard instead of me.**

**Wham. I doubled over, holding my stomach. 'He hit me!'**

**"Brain! Stop," I yelled in an unusually deep voice.**

**He hesitated, "How do you know they call me Brain and not Brian?"**

**"It's me, Zack. Now, c'mon. We have to hurry while the guards are distracted."**

**He looked uncertain, "What about Callie?"**

**I smiled, "She's the distraction."**

**"Why a guard's body?"**

**"If we run into anyone, they'll see the black kid named Brian getting escorted by…" I looked down at the guard's shirt and pulled it out so I could read the nametag, "Leopold? You have got to be kidding me."**

**"Well, you're definitely Zack."**

**He turned around and let me cuff him.**

**"Ready?" I asked in a chipper 40 year old voice.**

**"Do I really have to answer?" he grumbled.**

**"I'll take that as a yes," I responded, pushing him out the door and into the hall.**

**Callie POV**

**I ran down another hallway. I hoped Brain and Zack made it out because I couldn't stall much longer. I was out of hallways, and I could hardly breathe without feeling a white hot pain from my broken ribs. The guards were gradually gaining on me…**

**I could lose them in the training room!**

**I took a left and headed there.**

**I was relieved when I found out that my barricade had been knocked away. I thanked whoever cleared the way, even if they didn't do it for me. **

**I darted into the trees and waited. As I had hoped, they split up.**

**I climbed to the top of one and watched as they trickled by. When I thought they were all gone I jumped from my perch. As my feet touched the ground, I let my knees buckle as I leaned forward bringing me into a graceful somersault. It was executed fluidly with a practiced ease, and I ended it in a standing position.**

**A small smile flickered across my face as I brushed off my pants. I love flying through the air. **

**I turned to leave and came face to face with a conscious and ticked off Charlie. He was holding up his knife threateningly. **

**I froze. He seemed to notice this because he suddenly became very confident. **

**"You weren't very nice to me back there in the woods Callina. I think you broke my nose." I couldn't say anything.**

**"Guess what. I finally got you all alone," he said stalking towards me.**

**I backed up and hit a tree. He kept coming. He reached out and pushed my hair behind my ear.**

**"You look so much like your mother," he whispered, eyes flashing yellow. He grabbed my arms and held me hostage against the tree.**

**Something in my memories clicked and became crystal clear. I was reliving the day my mom was murdered. Only this time the face of the killer wasn't blurry at all. Before, I thought I had bad memory because I was so young, but now I realize that it was to protect myself from the fear.**

**"It was you…you murdered my mother. Right in front of me. God, I was only five."**

**"Ah, very good Callina, you remember me," he got a distant look while he relived that night. "Don't worry kid, it was nothing personal. She just got in the way."**

**I tried to tamp down on my anger, "In the way of what?"**

**"I have big plans for you Callina," he smirked, "but that is for another time. I must be going."**

**I was no longer scared of Charlie, or anything for that matter. Right now my veins were ablaze with fury. I didn't even have to look at my hands to know what was there. I hadn't used flames since my seventh birthday, when they had ruined my life.**

**Charlie turned around and looked at my hands, and smirked.**

**He turned around. There was a loud grating noise as a river of black smoke snaked from his mouth. Charlie collapsed as the demon left through a vent in the ceiling whispering, 'That's my girl.' **

**With all this torment coursing through me, divine intervention couldn't even stop what happened. I only had time to hope that Brain and Zack were a safe distance away before I exploded.**

**Zack POV**

**"So tell me again why we can't go back to Callie?"**

**I stopped running and sighed.**

**"Callie told me to meet her at this cabin…and since we don't know exactly what she was planning, it would be stupid to go back there and mess it up," I stated simply.**

**"How could you be so emotionless? You've known her as long as I have. She's like our sister. She was willing to take a beating for you today, now she's in there fighting for our lives and better yet, our freedom, and all you can do is walk away? Do you even care that she could be dying in there and need our help?"**

**I thought about all she had done from the fight when she could've killed me, to protecting me from getting shot at; but she was very adamant about the fact of not going back and saving ourselves.**

**"Callie's a big girl. She can handle herself."**

**"Can she handle a lab full of military trained and highly equipped men?"**

**I didn't answer him. **

**"That's what I thought," he said and turned to head back to the Lab.**

**"Brain, what if she's on her way out, but you run up there and she has to protect you? Callie would've asked for our help if she needed it."**

**"No she wouldn't. Not if she knew we all wouldn't make it. She would've used herself as a distraction…and when we were safe, she would give them one hell of a last fight."**

**'…if I don't make it there in an hour, get the hell out of there. Save yourselves…' her voice echoed through my mind.**

**"I have to do something. She's my only family," he pleaded, begging with his eyes for me to understand. He turned to head back.**

**He'll mess everything up; he's going to get himself killed.**

**I turned my head and looked through the trees towards freedom, and then back at Brain running towards the Lab.**

**Callie would skin me if I showed up at the cabin without Brain.**

**I ran after him, but was stopped by a deafening explosion. We were blasted with a wave of heat that threw us back off our feet. I flew through the air before being slammed into a tree. The place where the Lab was, was engulfed in a blinding ball of blue flames. It seemed to last a lifetime before it disappeared, revealing blackened ground. That was all that was left of the Lab and the immediate forest surrounding it.**

**I sat there in shock, mouth hanging open. Slowly, I turned my head to look for Brain.**

**He was sitting, back propped up on a tree, with a horrified expression on his face.**

**He screamed something I couldn't hear, even though I was only ten feet away. It was like someone had pushed mute and all I could hear was this high pitched ringing. It felt like my head was going to explode from pressure.**

**Gradually, the pain went away until I was left with a dull headache. I took my hands away from my head, vaguely trying to remember when I had put them there. Surprisingly, my head didn't fall apart in pieces. Guess today was my lucky day.**

**Softly at first I could hear again, then louder I realized I could hear someone sobbing.**

**I glanced at Brain and saw that it was him. Shakily raising to my feet, I walked past the smoking trees to get a better view of the black abyss. **

**For about a half mile radius there was nothing left…absolutely nothing. Brain just sat there in shock.**

**I glanced at around me and noticed with a shiver, that were mere feet away from being toasted. Our lives were spared, but there was no way Callie could've survived that. Nothing could.**

**I knew what was coming.**

**I walked to Brain and started pulling him away, but he was hysterical.**

**"We have to look for Callie!"**

**"There's NOTHING over there!" I yelled, but regretted it when I saw his pained expression, "Look, maybe she made it out after we did, but we're not going to find her over there. We're going to find her where she wanted us to meet. If she survived she'd look for us there. Okay?"**

**He nodded hesitantly, for once needing the logical situation to be pointed out to him.**

**We started walking towards the cabin in silence.**

**James POV**

**BOOM!! I was thrown to the ground. Abby had a very satisfied smirk on her face when I looked at her.**

**"Okay," I sighed, "You were right, but I don't see why we have to go there."**

**"Because, someone survived and we have to help him."**

**"Why couldn't we stop the explosion, again?"**

**She sighed, "I didn't see it happen or what caused it. I wasn't even sure where or when it happened. I didn't want us getting killed for something that was going to happen. I only know that we have to rescue someone."**

**"That's depressing, you seem to be handling it just fine."**

**"I would have killed myself years ago if I got upset over all the bad things I couldn't stop. In order to survive, I learned to deal." she shrugged and went back to her bouncy ways.**

**The forest changed dramatically from luscious green trees to blackened ones that were gradually thinning out the farther we walked. Eventually we walked past the last of the charred trees and into a huge clearing of nothing but ashes.**

**The heat here was almost unbearable. **

**"How could anything survive this?" I asked, horrified.**

**"Listen…" Abby whispered.**

**Thump….thump…. **

**We looked at each other.**

**"Was that a-"**

**"Heartbeat!" she interrupted excitedly, already dancing her way through the rubble towards it.**

**"James, I don't see him." she said standing on her tip toes.**

**"Well….maybe he's-" **

**"A girl?!" she said in disbelief, squinting at something. I unconsciously glanced around searching out what she saw.**

**"Don't look," Abby yelled at me. I gave her a confused look.**

**"And give me your sweater." I took off my sweater quickly when I put everything together in my head and realized what was wrong.**

**There was a gasp and a little rustling, and then, "Alright, you can look now."**

**I wasted no time in running over to where Abby was kneeling over the girl.**

**"What happened here?" I asked looking at the ruin surrounding us. We seemed to be in the eye of the disaster.**

**"Well, it looks like the only one who can tell us, can't right now," she answered, checking the girl over for injuries. She got a confused look on her face. Her face snapped up to me, "I can't find any burns."**

**Callie POV**

**A stream of nonstop swears ran through my mind.**

**How could I escape one horror to fall into another? **

**I had absolutely no idea where I was- except for some room that was definitely not part of the lab, and even worse- I was surrounded.**

**There are six of them: two male, four female. Each one perfect, flawless…and beautifully deadly; that's the only way I could describe vampires. Sure, they don't have their fangs out, but it was their eyes. They weren't solid black like Zack's were when he went demon, only the irises were black. **

**And from what Zack told me, and personal experience, I knew that I was in some deep trouble because their eyes are only black when they are hungry…**

**I shook my head.**

**Think positive…well, I'm still alive…-wait, why AM I alive.**

**Inhaling deeply, I felt a sharp pain. I started to cough and noticed the red in my hand…great, blood….oh no-Blood. The vampires stared the liquid. **

**Why**__**don't**__**you**__**just**__**stick**__**yourself**__**on a**__**platter**__**while**__**you're**__**at**__**it?**__

**I waited for them to pounce, but they seemed to be in some sort of a spell. I couldn't move for fear of bringing them out of their trance, but I didn't want them to know that I was a hunter. They would kill me before I could even twitch, and I could barely move, let alone take on a coven of this size. As casually as I could, I grabbed a tissue from the table and wiped it off. They blinked a couple times coming out of their daze. I waited for the attack, but it never came. I could barely conceal my surprise when instead three of them left, the big-well, HUGE guy and two girls. That left me with the cuter guy and two of the females.**

**I took a closer assessment of them. The girls both had blonde hair that was elegantly wavy. The older one looked to be about 40 and she wore a bright sundress that had grass stains on the knees. I figured her to be a gardener. The other girl could be her daughter; she looked exactly like her only about my age, and she was full of bouncing energy. She wore preppy clothes in bright colors that I thought matched her personality.**

**My eyes moved on to the boy. Whoa.**

**He had straight black hair that fell into his eyes every time he moved. Even when it wasn't blocking his sight, he would do the hair flip every few minutes out of habit. He wore dark baggy jeans and a plain black shirt with long sleeves. He was definitely the dark and silent type. I could tell by his intense stare, which made me squirm nervously.**

**"Be easy, dear, try not to move too much." I nodded and tried to focus instead on her. "My name is Louise," she said with a pleasant smile.**

**I tried to be polite and tell her my name, but found my throat was too dry.**

**"Oh, you poor thing. Abigail, could you please get her some water."**

**The younger vampire left the room for only a few seconds before returning with a glass of ice water.**

**"Hi, I'm Abigail, but only Louise calls me that. My friends call me Abby, and I think we're going to be great friends, don't you? So you can call me Abby too," she gushed in one breath.**

**"Abigail, calm down," Louise scolded lightly.**

**I took a sip still trying to figure out these unusual vampires. When I felt the water on my tongue, I realized how thirsty I actually was. I gulped it down along with the other two she handed me. I would've kept going, but Louise cut me off.**

**"You'll make yourself sick."**

**The room grew quiet. **

**The explosion had taken a toll on me. I couldn't use my telekinesis at all. Since I was in no immediate danger I decided I could rest for awhile. Belatedly, I wondered exactly how much they knew and how I had ended up here, wherever that was, in the first place.**

**"Uh, could you tell me what happened?"**

**Abby answered, "James and I were hiking in the woods," she gestured to the boy vampire, " when we heard this huge explosion. We walked over to see what happened, but there was nothing left. All we found was you…what was it?"**

**"It's an…orphanage. -or it was an orphanage," I said, trying to sound upset. I can't believe I actually rid the world of the Lab.**

**Louise gave me a weird look, "Did you not like it there?"**

**I froze. How did she know?**

**"Oh my god…did they beat you there?…that would explain all your old cuts and bruises," Abby mumbled. I could practically see her piecing her version of the puzzle together. **

**"What exactly are my injuries?"**

**"You have a sprained ankle and a few broken ribs. We're not sure how many. James felt them when he carried you home, but you woke up before we could do a better check."**

**Broken ribs?…oh ya, the fight…oh my-**

**Zack and Brain!**

**Louise frowned, looking at me, "Calm down dear, what's wrong?"**

**How does she do that?**

**"It's just, I had some friends at the La-err, orphanage. Did you find them?"**

**"I'm sorry," Abby looked down guiltily, "we only found you."**

**I killed them?**

**My heart felt like it was being ripped apart.**

**Louise started holding a hand over her chest and looked like she was having a heart attack. She turned to me.**

**I suddenly started to feel very calm. **

**That's not right, I should feel like crap right now.**

**God, Brain…Zack…they could've made it to the cabin, but what if they thought I died in the explosion? I have to find out what happened to them right now.**

**Determined, I sat up and pushed the blankets off me, and noticed I was dressed in nothing but a large black hoody. I shook away my embarrassment and focused on my friends again.**

**"Honey, calm down," Louise tried to get me to lie back down. The calm feeling began spreading through me again. It washed over me in soothing waves. It would've been a relief, but I needed to be worried. Being worried gets my adrenaline pumping.**

**I felt uneasy. Is somebody doing that? I mentally pushed the feelings out.**

**I heard a startled gasp, then the calm start to worm its way back in. I used all my force in one huge push. When it was out, I snapped my mind block firmly in place.**

**I was taking huge breaths in even though it hurt my ribs. I opened my eyes when I heard someone else was breathing heavily too. It was Louise. She was doing it. My mind pieced together everything and came up with a conclusion: she can sense and control emotions.**

**James and Abby were giving us confused looks while Louise stared at me in somewhat shocked wonder.**

**Taking advantage of the moment, I swung my legs out of bed. I stood up, forgetting about my sprained ankle, and immediately started to fall. Strong arms caught me before I hit. I gasped in pain when it jostled my ribs around.**

**"You're not going anywhere like this," James' deep voice demanded.**

**"I'm fine!" I asserted angrily, trying to wriggle free, but his grip was like iron. He didn't even seem to notice I was using all my might, weakened as it was.**

**"Right," he said sarcastically.**

**"Please, this is nothing compared to-" abruptly I caught myself before I continued. The arms tightened around me, almost protectively.**

**I sighed and stopped struggling, "Please. I-I have to see if my friends are alright."**

**Abby mimicked my sigh, "We told you…the only one who survived is you."**

**"They weren't there…they were…on a field trip. A lot of them were; I couldn't go because I got into trouble. I just…don't want them to think that I'm dead. We already lost so many people." I looked down. I will not cry, I will not cry,…oh god, I'm gonna cr-**

**"We'll take you," Abby said sympathetically, "but you have to let us bandage you up. I'll let you wear some of my clothes."**

**"Thank you so much. You don't realize how relieved I am." James growled in protest, but Abby quieted him with a glare.**

**Brain POV**

**I scowled as I wiped at a thick layer of dust before I sat down.**

**We had found the cabin Callie was talking about, and we have been waiting since.**

**The cabin was only one room with two windows, a door, and a fireplace. It had a round table and a recliner in the corner. **

**I had spent the first few hours picking up the many scattered coloring books, stacking them in a neat pile. Zack had just raised his eyebrows, folded his arms across his chest, leaned back against the wall, and watched me.**

**I had refused to make more contact with the filth than I had to, but I had found a curious black book. As I inspected it, I was faintly annoyed at its rough condition. Books are to be treated with great respect and care. But as I looked at it, I realized it was a photo album. My irritation went out the window as my interest was piqued. **

**I opened the book. A cloud of dust arose and surrounded my face.**

**When I was done sneezing, Zack smirked, "I bet you're just in heaven, huh? It would be pure torture for someone who had something like, oh-say, obsessive compulsive disorder."**

**My eyes narrowed on his satisfied grin; anyone who sat in the same room with me for ten minutes would know about my OCD.**

**I looked down at the book. It was mostly pictures of a woman who resembled Callie.**

**"How come Callie never mentioned her family?"**

**Zack snorted, "I asked out of curiosity once, it was like interrogating a mime."**

**I frowned, "How could somebody lucky enough to have a family not talk about them."**

**"Tell you what. I'll give you my dad for free," he paused, "But did you ever wonder if it was painful for her to know that she could never see them again?"**

**I looked down at the page mollified, and then my eyes bulged. On the page was the biggest wolf I had ever seen. It was on all fours, but it looked like it's head would still be higher than me…and I'm 5'11".**

**"That's scientifically impossible."**

**Zack didn't even turn around when he answered, "Yeah, well so is telekinesis, but Callie does it anyway." He looked out the window deep in thought, but paused and replayed what I said. Interested, he walked over. "What's impossible?" He looked over my shoulder at the picture. I didn't notice the way his eyes widened.**

**"Is it a bear?"**

**"No."**

**I looked up when I noticed the fear in his tone. His face was white as he continued, "It's…it's a werewolf."**

**"That's impos-" Zack gave me a pointed look.**

**Right. Telekinetic girl, half demon boy; I need some normal friends.**

**He turned the page, "Look at this, Callie was chummy with the beast."**

**I looked at the picture. It showed the werewolf lying on the ground, protectively curled around a young Callie. I was shocked a little when I noticed that Callie wasn't scared at all. The girl was cuddled up against his thick black fur, her little arms only reaching halfway around its neck. She was fast asleep, putting complete trust in the black wolf.**

**"It would seem as though Callie has a natural inclination to attract abnormally altered organisms unconsciously…it's like she's fated to be with the paranormal."**

**"Sometimes you can be really annoying, even for a nerd- hey…what was that?" he half whispered.**

**"I didn't hear anything," I mumbled transfixed on the photo.**

**"I heard something outside," he murmured, walking to the front window. I watched him put his face against the glass to look outside into the night.**

**He turned around shaking his head, "I'm losing it."**

**There was a feral growl. Before Zack could turn around something shattered through the window. Glass showered to the ground.**

**Zack whirled around and came nearly nose to nose with the black wolf from the photo album.**

**He chuckled nervously, "Uh…nice doggy?"**

**It snapped its powerful jaws in his face as a warning.**

**Zack backed up very slowly until we were standing side by side.**

**Abruptly, the beast stopped growling and started sniffing the air.**

**We shared a look of confusion, but neither of us dared to move.**

**It stopped suddenly. Its head swung back around to us as it growled again; its eyes snapped down and focused sharply.**

**We both looked down as well. What I saw made me freeze.**

**For this beast, this protector of Callie knew what it was. It was Callie's blood, and it was all over Zack's hand.**

**Callie POV**

**I'm not sure why I lied to them. They had given me no reason to, but I still felt like I had to protect my family. So when the vampire, Abby, had asked if that was my family, I told them no.**

**I was crouched in the bushes, mentally preparing myself.**

**Just do it…like a band aid.**

**I rose up and looked in the window of my old house. Victoria had redecorated; all my mother's little touches and knick-knacks were gone. That was all that I had left of her, but knowing Victoria, they were probably in the trash.**

**"Speak of the devil…" I mumbled when Victoria walked into the living room. She had aged a bit, but she was still the same hateful, red-headed step mom that I knew and despised.**

**I thought I was handling this whole situation fairly well, until he walked in.**

**The only person outside the Lab who cared about me, and I was finally seeing him for the first time in nine years. Over half of my life was wasted in the Lab. I jumped up, ready to run to him and be in one of his life-threatening bear hugs again.**

**"Dad," I whispered. He looked up as if he heard me, and I froze. A little girl with blonde curly hair bounded into the room. He looked away from the window and picked up the girl.**

**My heart burst into a million pieces. I was suffocating from the pain in my chest as a realization hit me. I hadn't completely lied to Abby, this wasn't my family anymore. Mine had moved on without me.**

**Even Victoria liked the girl. They were the perfect family…and they were happy.**

**I thought about all the enemies I had made on my assignments, when the Lab sent me to take out the paranormal. Ghosts, demons, changelings, vampires…when I send something back to hell, and they see my face, they remember. I was very notorious in the underworld by the time I was ten. Now, there was hardly anything- hunters and evil alike, that hadn't at least heard of me twice.**

**Did I really want to pull this family into all that, because that's what will happen if I barge in on their lives.**

**I felt my world shatter because I knew the answer to that: no, I didn't want their happy lives ruined.**

** I heard a rustling noise and got the strongest feeling that I was being watched. I looked towards the noise, but it stopped and nothing was there.**

**I turned back to my father. I had so many questions, nine years' worth of them, but I had made my decision. I would stay dead to them and fight my own battles. I put my hand up to the glass.**

**"Bye," I whispered. I remembered that the vampires would return soon, so I hurried on, glancing one last time at where I had heard the noise. I thought I saw a faint shimmer in the air, but it was gone a second later.**

**I shook my head and ran out to the shop, hoping to god that he hadn't thrown it out.**

**Abby POV**

**"How much longer?" James asked for about the hundredth time.**

**"We'll go back in a few minutes," I responded with an offhanded wave of the hand. James hardly ever speaks, but it seems like he couldn't keep quiet for more than five seconds.**

**"What if something happens?"**

**Tapping my head, "I'll see it."**

**"What do you see now?" Louise asked from across the room.**

**"Nothing really. She's trying to decide something, and I won't get a very clear vision until she makes up her mind. But don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. If she was going to die, I would see it no matter what. Something I've found out over time. Something to do with fate and a person's time, but it's hard to miss."**

**Jensen walked in and wrapped his huge arms around me.**

**I suddenly looked at Louise, "What happened between you and that girl?"**

**Louise paused, "I-…I'm not sure. Her emotions were all over the place. At first she was happy, but then she became so sad that it was like an actual physical pain. I tried to calm her down, but…"**

**"But what?" I encouraged.**

**"But I couldn't. It was like she could tell what I was doing, so she forced me out," Louise looked up at us, "That's NEVER happened. Even the Ancients can't do that."**

**We let that sink in. The Ancients were the most powerful forces. They regulated powers among the different races and kept peace. The fact that a mere teenage human could accomplish something druids with hundreds of years of experience couldn't, kept us all speechless.**

**The room started to turn blurry.**

**"Abby?" a distant voice called, but the vision was already taking over my senses.**

**The room went pitch black. When it cleared I was looking at Callie's house. I heard someone in the bushes next to me. Callie's head popped up and peered through the living room window. I observed as she watched the family inside.**

**She acted so different when she thought no one was watching her. It was a little overwhelming. Her usually passive face held so many emotions that even I could almost feel them.**

**"Good thing Louise isn't here," I whispered.**

**Big mistake.**

**She turned her head and stared right at me. I held my breath even though I knew there was no way she could see me.**

**Wary, she slowly turned her attention back to the family. **

**I breathed a sigh of relief and she stiffened, but didn't turn back to me.**

**She put her hand up to the glass and held it there. She got a determined look in her eyes and I knew she had made her decision.**

**"Bye," she whispered. She turned away still crouching and started to head away. She paused and glanced in my direction one more time, but seeing nothing shook her head. She may not know it, but she had looked me directly in the eyes, and it sent chills down my spine. She turned the corner of her house and slipped out of view.**

**I moved to follow her, but everything turned blurry.**

**"No!" My vision cleared and I found myself back in the living room with Jensen holding me in his big arms. Louise and James were looking at me with concern.**

**I was gasping in air even though I didn't need to breathe.**

**"Abby…" Jensen was worried about me.**

**"What'd you see?" James asked in alarm.**

**"W-we. We have to go." James exchanged a look with my husband, who tightened his hold on me.**

**"Abby, you need to calm down," he murmured softly, keeping me trapped in his bear hug.**

**"Jensen, let me go!" I yelled, frustrated that I couldn't wriggle free- heck, I couldn't even budge. **

**"Abigail!" His booming voice reverberated through my tiny frame.**

**I took a deep breath and felt Louise send me waves of calm. Jensen loosened his hold on me, but didn't let go of me fully.**

**"Alright dear, now tell us what you saw," Louise said calmly.**

**"It's Callie. She's running away."**

**Jensen let go of me, "Who's Callie?" he asked.**

**"Tell you on the way." I said dragging him out the door, trying to catch up to James, who had bolted out the door after I had mentioned Callie's name.**

**Callie POV**

**I pried the rusty doors open with sadness. He hadn't been out to the car shop in a long time; even that was obvious from the outside. **

**I looked around the garage. His huge set of ratchets and sockets was unsorted and greasy. His big power tools were rusted. His neatly organized compartments had random things thrown in them.**

**My dad only had one rule. Keep the tools clean and in their place. Absolutely no exceptions. **

**I remembered all the hours we had spent in here, some memories were of him and I, while some included my best friend Drake. It was very heartbreaking to see the neglected condition that it was in.**

**There were a few old cars in the middle of the room, all in various stages of getting done.**

**Come on, where is it? **

**I squinted my eyes in the dark. Finally, I spotted it in the corner covered up.**

**I walked over to it slowly, afraid of how I'd react. Gingerly, I slid the dust covered sheet off. It was the black Ninja 600 that I had gotten for my 7****th**** birthday.**

**It was still shiny and new looking which made it stand out in the old dusty garage. I ran my hand along its smooth surface until I reached the keyhole. Slowly I opened my left hand and looked at it. The burn had healed, but it left a permanent key shape in my palm.**

**Focus! You have to hurry before the vampires come back.**

**I grabbed the chain necklace off my neck and took the key off. It had been the only thing of home I had possessed for nine years. **

**It slid right in the ignition. Of course the battery was dead, so I would have to kick start it, but would my dad hear?**

**I glanced at the dirt bike for a second, wondering if it would handle the woods better, but it would be too slow…**

**I shrugged and rolled it out of the garage. Hopefully I'll be long gone before he reports it stolen. I switched off the light and forced the rusty doors shut.**

"**Like I was never here."**

**I put on the black helmet and got on the bike.**

**FINEC. Fuel…yes. Ignition…on. Neutral…yep. Engine-Kill switch…off. Choke…halfway. Alright then.**

**I glanced up at the house and didn't see anyone.**

**Kick.**

**It puttered weakly, then died.**

**I heard the front door on the house open, and I swore.**

**I kicked it again, same result.**

"**Hey! Who's there?" my dad yelled. He was running as he turned the corner of the house and came into view.**

**Shit, shit, SHIT! I kicked, it died. I kicked, it died.**

**My dad was almost to me, but thankfully didn't show any signs of recognizing me. I mentally thanked whoever invented full face tinted helmets.**

**I yanked the choke out the rest of the way.**

**Please work. I kicked as hard as I could…**

…**and it roared to life. I pushed in the choke, pulled in the clutch, downshifted to first, and sped off flicking dirt on my dad.**

**I heaved a great sigh of relief as I dodged through the trees.**

**Brain POV**

**I looked down at Zack's hand and saw the blood. My mind worked at lightning speed as it processed the fact that…we are dead men.**

**And I'm never wrong, usually. The only time I'm ever wrong is if it involves Callie. I had stopped trying to figure her out; she's unpredictable, and the only thing I can't get a good read on. That's why I immediately liked her. She piqued my interest and not many things could.**

**So I figured the probability of us being dead men is 100, seeing as there's no way Callie could be involved.**

**The black wolf glared at Zack and growled. It crouched down and lunged at us. I couldn't move out of sheer terror. We were dead.**

**-but then we weren't. A miracle happened. The beast stopped. It tilted its head and cocked an ear apparently listening to something we couldn't hear. We stared at it, unsure of what to do.**

**About 5 seconds later, we could hear it too. A slight whining sound. Gradually it became clearer and I could tell it was a motorcycle, heading our way at an impossibly fast pace.**

**"vrrrrRROOOMmmm." It shot past the cabin so fast that I could barley tell that it was black. We turned our attention back to the wolf, ready for it to attack, but it wasn't paying attention to us. It had a confused look on its face as it sniffed the air.**

**It jerked its massive head toward the open window. I looked at Zack to see he looked as confused as I felt. The wolf spun around and bounded out in hot pursuit of the bike.**

**Zack looked at me.**

**"What was that?"**

**He shuddered, "I don't know, but let's leave before it comes back."**

**Before we left the back we heard a weird skidding noise. We both looked at each other and agreed to ignore it before we took off like free-ranged chickens.**

**Callie POV**

**I grabbed the brakes when the cabin popped up out of nowhere. The forest had changed a lot over these last nine years, which was a problem since I was running off of childhood memories.**

**I finally came to a stop, cut the engine, propped it on the kickstand, and took off the helmet.**

**I turned around to be tackled to the ground by a flying black mass of fur.**

**I gasped in surprise as a huge wet tongue licked my face. I opened my eyes and came face to face with, "Fang?!"**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.**

**"I've missed you so much. I can't believe it's really you. I'm so happy to see you," I gushed in one breath.**

**Crack.**

**I jerked my head to the cabin and stood up, immediately alert.**

**I could hear two sets of footsteps running through the woods and away from the cabin. I tried to run into the cabin, but Fang stood in front of me and growled.**

**The footsteps were getting quieter, "Fang move!" **

**That could be Brain and Zack.**

**Reluctantly he moved away, but stayed close behind me. **

**What is his problem?**

**I ran as fast as I could into the cabin and looked around. Everything was covered in dust, but other than that, exactly how I left it nine years ago. My eyes fell in disappointment. They hadn't been here.**

**I frowned when I realized what I was actually looking at: my photo album.**

**I walked over and picked it up; it was completely dust free. I smiled. **

**What am I going to do with Brain and his fetishlike tendencies?**

**Brain had been here; Zack too, since he was the only one who could've found the cabin. I felt a weight lift and was happy.**

**I looked out the window to see if I could see them, but I couldn't. Many questions popped into my head: Did Fang see them? , Is that why Fang blocked me? , Is that why they ran away? , Where are they going? , Do they know I'm alive??**

**They didn't know about my ability to explode; what if they thought I was killed in the fire?**

**I almost went after them when I remembered the vampire family. As nice as they seemed, I couldn't stick around. They're smart. They're bound to figure out I hunt their kind. How nice would they be then, when I'm a threat instead of a helpless human?**

**I cursed aloud when I came to the conclusion that I couldn't go after Brain and Zack because I would run into the vampires-…that sounds bad, what was their name?...oh ya,- because I would run into the Blacks. I couldn't even stick around to see if they would come back because this cabin is the first place that evil Uncle Walter would look for me.**

**I debated taking the photo album, but I doubted it would fare well on a motorcycle going 100 mph. **

**Before I could change my mind, I ran outside and hopped on my bike. It roared to life on the second kick…I'll have to fix that. I shifted into first and was about to take off when I saw Fang looking at me with sad eyes. It was like he knew I was leaving him again.**

**"I WILL be back. I can't take you with me now, but I promise I'll be back for you as soon as I can."**

**I could've sworn that I saw him nod, and I was once again reminded of how smart he is.**

**"I just have to go to California to visit my cousins. You saw them once, Sam and Dean? Anyway, they're all I have right now…I love you, but I gotta go." **

**I eased off the clutch and rolled on the throttle. I sped off darting through the trees with ease. Motorcycles and cars aren't just some means of transportation. To me, they are an extension of my body and soul. I looked in the side mirror for a split second and could've sworn that I saw something black running after me. I turned around, but saw nothing.**

**I looked forward with a shrug, and then sighed. I hate sunny California.**

**James POV**

**"How can a teenage girl, -a human I might add, who's severely injured, give a full clan of vampires the slip?! We have a psychic, for crying out loud?" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.**

**"She wasn't even sure she was going to run away until she did it, and you know my visions don't work until somebody's mind is made up!" Abby yelled back.**

**Jensen walked up and put his huge arms around her, trying to calm her down. He glared at me over the top of her head.**

**I sighed, "It's alright… just- who was she?"**

**Abby stiffened up and her eyes turned white…creepy, I know, happens every time she has a vision. Jensen and I both watched her, waiting for it to finish. She shook her head to clear it from the vision.**

**Abby looked at me and smiled. It was that infuriating smile that any psychic would have, the one that says 'I know something you don't know and I'm not going to tell you.'**

**"Don't worry about it," she said coolly, "she'll be back." I didn't miss the sly grin she sent my way, and I automatically knew that that wasn't all she saw.**

**"When?" this wasn't the question she wanted to hear because the grin left her face.**

**"I don't know, she just will, okay!"**

**I chuckled to myself. It was obvious she was frustrated I didn't take the bait. Little did she know that it was eating me up inside not knowing what she saw. It is my future after all. I thought about what she could've seen involving me and Callie, which led me to think of her stubborn face…then her smile…**

**"What are you grinning like an idiot for?" Jensen's deep, voice was heavy with amusement.**

**I scowled.**

**He mock gasped, "You don't think he likes the weak human do you?" he asked his wife in fake horror. Abby just smiled and winked at me.**

**"Only time will tell," she said and started running home.**

**Oh, okay. WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?!**

**"ABIGAIL!" I took off after her.**

**Zack POV**

**"I'm so stupid!" I rolled my eyes. We were at some park, have been for a half hour, and Brain has done nothing but beat himself up. It was getting old.**

**"It had to be Callie. I'm never wrong unless she's somehow involved, and what else could distract a werewolf in that mind set?"**

**"Maybe it was its owner," I said in a monotone.**

**"Callie is its owner. It doesn't like anyone, but Callie. And it thought you killed her. **

**What could take its mind off of something so important?"**

**Brain was grasping at straws, and it had to stop.**

**"Brain!" he looked at me, "Callie's dead; as in, she's not coming back, no matter how hard you want her to. Quit trying to make it any different than what it is, and start accepting it already."**

**He stared at me for a long time before he turned his face away. At first I thought he was mad, but then I heard a sniff.**

**Oh shit, "Are you crying?"**

**"It's just…" his voice was really high, "she was like a sister to me."**

**I awkwardly put an arm around his shoulder, "I'm sure she went on to a better place."**

**Brain paused, "You believe in heaven?"**

**"Of course, I'm living proof that hell exists, why wouldn't heaven exist too?"**

**He thought about that, "Thanks, that actually helped-in its own, bizarre way."**

**Apparently the old Brain was back because he immediately took charge, which was a huge relief. I hate having to be the responsible one.**

**"We're going to need a computer or some sort of database, so I can hack into the real estate agency and "buy" ," he did the dorky quotation signs with his hands, " a place to live. That should only take a couple of days. In the mean time, we could either camp out or go back to that cabin. After we get a legal house though, we should enroll in school. That should be easy enough…I can fake the parents…but we can't go to school here, that's a disaster waiting to happen. It has to be close though, somewhere Walter's people wouldn't expect us to hide, right under their noses. Yes, that sounds good…" Brain trailed off and looked at me.**

**I was totally confused, which meant it really was the old Brain. **

**I clapped him on the back, "Good to have you back."**

**Callie POV**

**12 hours. No pit-stops here or bathroom breaks there. It was just me, my bike, which I had dubbed "my baby", and the road. A non-stop drive from Madrid, Oregon to Johnsondale, California completed in less than 14 hours-take that MapQuest! **

**I was totally and helplessly in love with my baby. She wasn't perfect by any standards, but nothing I couldn't fix. She just needed a little bit of tinkering and roughly nine years of "tender love and care" to make up for the time I had abandoned her, and she was going to get every little bit of it. **

**Occasionally, I'd catch a brief glance of something running through the woods. It definitely felt like I was being followed, but that was impossible. Who could keep up with a bike going 80mph for 12 hours straight? Nothing alive or natural, I answered in my head. **

**I missed everybody. I wanted so bad to go back to see Fang and look for Brain. Heck, I even missed Zack, but I couldn't- not for a few weeks anyway. Once my uncle hears of his lab being burnt down…there's no telling what he'll do. ..-Actually that's a lie- I know exactly what he'd do. He's going to search every abandoned building and isolated house, high and low, for me, and God help me if he catches me. Of course, he wouldn't come out here to this house. Sam and Dean don't like him and neither does their dad. And Walter knows better than to piss off his brother-in-law, John Winchester. I just hoped Walter had lied to them about where I had been the past nine years, if not they'll probably think I'm back from the dead. I could lie easily enough, but if they called my dad, then he would know I was alive. They'd send me back home, and I'd just be a danger to his family. **

**My cousins could take care of themselves though. As a matter of fact, it's what they do for a living. They are hunters too. My uncle, Uncle John, taught them how to hunt. His wife, Mary, was killed by the same thing that killed my mom, Karen, and Walter's wife, Lucy. It must be a family curse or something, what other explanation can there be for the same thing going after a whole set of triplets. **

**Anyway, Walter and Uncle John both became obsessed with avenging their wives, but in different ways. John raised Dean and Sam to be able to defend themselves. Walter didn't have kids, so he stole orphans, like Brain, and experimented on them at the Lab. He even kidnapped me, his own niece, when he found out that I was gifted. He "enhanced" me and trained me relentlessly until I was his obedient little soldier. Uncle John would never do something like that.**

**I only hoped they were actually at their 'safe house'. **

**It came into view quick enough. They had bought the cabin with cash so it couldn't be traced back to them or any of their credit card aliases. It was smallish and beat up, but it didn't have to be fancy. It was just something they could live in if they needed a break or got in trouble and needed to get of the radar.**

**As I looked at the old cabin I knew they weren't there. I didn't even have to stop, but I did anyway. **

**I slowed down and parked. The sun beat down and forced me to take off my helmet. I assessed the cabin. It looked cool sitting in the shade of the surrounding trees. It couldn't have more than two bedrooms. The roof shingles were old and falling off, but the wood was still good. **

**I got a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach. Nobody had been here in a good year or two. I had to go into hiding by myself. **

"**Snap!"**

**I jerked my head around and looked into the woods. My eyes hadn't even had a chance to adjust before I was tackled to the ground. Just as I was about to scream a big wet tongue licked my face. **

**"Fang!" I squeezed his neck and buried my face in his fur like I had done so many times before. **

**"I missed you! What are you doing. I thought I told you to stay!" He looked down sheepishly. He seemed almost…ashamed and-sorry.**

**"Aww, it's okay boy. I was lonely." So happy was I that I didn't even stop to wonder how Fang had managed to follow me.**

**Ever so slowly I got to my feet. I put my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun's glare, while my other hand rested on Fang's head. My gaze went from my cousins' house to the road. I made my decision; it could be years before Sam and Dean returned here.**

**"Well boy, looks like we got a road trip ahead of us."**

**I straddled my bike, kicked the engine to life on the first try, and took off.**

**I had destroyed the lab, but lost Brain and Zack. Sam and Dean are out hunting the supernatural, and my dad had a new family with no room for me. Maybe it's fate, like I was meant to be alone for the rest of my life, living solely to take down evil. I was operated on and trained all my life to be perfect at it.**

**As I sped down the road I looked out into the thick green woods. Every now and then I would catch a glimpse of black, keeping pace beside me and my bike. **

**I smirked and looked ahead at the curving road and setting sun.**

**Maybe fighting the supernatural wouldn't be so lonely after all. I did have Fang…**

…**and my baby, cant' forget the bike. **

**END PILOT OF SEASON ONE**


	2. S1 E2: Dead Soul

**S1: E2, DEAD SOUL**

**Callie POV**

**It was dark and damp. I could practically feel the cool wetness filling my lungs every time I took a breath. Crouched behind me was Fang, growling quietly. His deep rumble made me all too aware that he was sensing something dangerous lurking nearby, hence why I had come here.**

**The unusual silence of the night was making me nervous and fidgety. The sole street lamp across the street flickered, casting everything in total darkness with a strobe light effect, before lazily lighting back up. I glanced at it and was somewhat relieved to see that it was old and probably had faulty wiring…I hoped. **

**Fang's growl escalated menacingly, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I looked around trying to spot who- or what, had Fang growling.**

**Nothing here, just the deserted parking lot of some hotel. Deserted of human life that is. It was full of cars, plenty of places for something to hide. I glanced over at my bike, nestled safely between two rusty old pick-ups directly under the light.**

**No Dead Soul was getting my baby, which is what we are here after. Dead Souls are like zombies, but worse, they look totally normal and are way stronger. You can shoot, stab, chop, and hack as much as your little heart desires, but the only way to get rid of them is to kill their heart. Dead Souls are born out of victims of abuse. They stay behind and haunt, or in this case kill, the men in their haunting grounds, which fits the profile of this motel to a tee.**

**Little girl was murdered by her drunk father who hit her just a little too hard. Couple of weeks later a man is found dead…with two small, red handprints on his chest; cause of death: uncertain. It was the same thing for the guy who died three weeks later; handprints, no certain cause of death, same MO as the other 4 guys on the list.**

**It, rather abruptly, became silent. It took me a few seconds to realize what was missing. When I did, I turned around in a panic, heartbeat in overtime.**

**"Fang?" I looked around for him, but he had disappeared along with his growling. My hackles stood up and I started feeling anxious.**

**Something cold snaked around from behind and gripped my wrist. It was a little hand. I followed my way up its arm to the face of a little girl, who looked startling normal.**

**"Knives hurt people," she informed. Her tiny grip tightened until my hand involuntarily opened, dropping my knife to the pavement with a clatter.**

**Well, damn.**

**She unexpectedly dropped my hand like it was on fire…which I guess it could very well be. My eyes flicked down, but no blue flames. I looked at her, but she was focused on something just over my shoulder. I felt hot breath on my neck. I whirled around and came nose to nose with a snarling Fang. **

**I flinched back in surprise, knocking into the girl behind me. It seemed to startle her out of her shock because she narrowed her eyes and grabbed my neck with both her hands. **

**If I wasn't being choked to death I probably would have laughed. I literally had to hunch over so she could even reach.**

**Fang gave a frustrated growl and instinctively lunged forward, but stopped when she tightened her hold on me. I was seeing black now. He got the message though; he kept his distance. She loosened her grip, and I gasped in air greedily.**

**Fang looked at me, but we both knew he was as helpless as me as long as she her hold on my neck.**

**I coughed a little and tried to speak, but it came out as a strange mangled noise. I swallowed hard, and then did it again.**

**"Why are you killing people?" it came out as a weak whisper, but it was good enough because she had her attention on me now.**

**"They deserve it," was her reply.**

**"No, they don't."**

**"Yes they do! They can't hurt anyone when they're dead!" her eyes blazed and her hands clenched. Note to self, don't make a Dead Soul mad, especially one that has you at your throat…or maybe I should. I looked at her face and she had angry tears in her eyes.**

**"Those people weren't your father. They loved their kids, and probably would've helped you if they knew what you bastard of a dad did, but I guess we won't be able to find that out, will we?"**

**I thought she was going to let go, but she saw Fang move out of the corner of her eye. She tightened in a bruising force that made my eyes bulge.**

**From there, everything happened at once. I reached for my knife that I had dropped. Fang lunged to bring her attention to him, when he saw what I was doing. She paid attention to him, but he terrified her and I found myself fighting unconsciousness when her hands tightened. I was working on autopilot by now and right before my neck snapped, she just let go.**

**I sucked in air. It was like flipping on a switch; I could see again. The pounding in my ears faded and I could feel something cold running down my hands.**

**I looked down and saw them covered in a blackish liquid. They were attached to my knife which was embedded to the hilt in the little girl's heart. Horrified, I yanked my hand back. The knife made a sick, sucking noise as it came free.**

**I immediately dropped it and it clang loudly in the silence.**

**She stared in shock at the hole in her chest, bleeding sticky black stuff. Uneasy, I back away. Her head whipped up and she glared at me.**

**"Look at what you did! How am I supposed to help them now?!" she made a futile attempt to lunge at me, but Fang blocked it.**

**"How am I supposed to help them now?" she whispered at me with a hurt look. Her gaze became distant and she slumped to the ground. I walked up to close her eyes, but she dissolved before I could reach her.**

**I stood there for what seemed like a few minutes, but when I looked at Fang the sky was already a beautiful mixture of pink, blue, and purple. It was almost dawn. I picked up my knife and cleaned it in the grass, along with my hands, but they didn't come all the way clean.**

**A bath sounds good right about now. I walked to my bike and put on my helmet. Fang was looking at me in concern. I suppose, if it was even possible.**

**I smirked. A bath sounds real good, but I had to do one more thing first.**

**I started my baby on the first kick and took off.**

**James POV**

**"If Abby smirks at me one more time, I will not be held accountable for my actions," I said through clenched teeth. Jensen's laugh echoed out from under his truck.**

**It had been three months. Three months since my world had been tilted by that girl with wide innocent eyes that seemed to know all of the deepest, darkest secrets of the world at the same time.**

**Three months. Three long miserable months of Abby teasing me with her stupid visions.**

**Pure torture.**

**Jensen's deep voice drifted up to where I stood, handing him tools, "She's bored. It's not like you've ever cared about your future before. It amuses her."**

**"Do you know what they're about?"**

**"Nnnnooo," he grunted as he loosened a tight bolt. I heard him chuckle to himself. I looked around the engine at him.**

**"Got ya. You were tricky, but I got ya," he said to the bolt he was holding.**

**I raised my eyebrows, but leaned straight before he saw it.**

**"Well, you got to ask her," I demanded.**

**"No way man. If I tell you behind her back, she'll kill me- or worse…"**

**I briefly wondered what was worse than death, until I remembered that it was Jensen I was talking to. Then I was disgusted.**

**"Man, do you ever use your upstairs brain?"**

**He laughed, "Of course, my downstairs brain isn't fixing my truck, now is it?"**

**I groaned in frustration.**

**"Why don't you just ask her?" Count on Jensen to make sense when you don't want him to.**

**"I can't do that! That's exactly what she wants!"**

**The ratchet paused and it was silent, then, "Dude, you sound like me!"**

**He sounded slightly proud, but I was horrified.**

**I just stood there, mouth agape. He rolled into my view and grinned when he caught my expression.**

**He rolled back out of sight and the ratchet started up again.**

**"Don't worry," I could tell he was enjoying this, "the downstairs brain's not so bad."**

**"God, next I'll start fantasizing about racing chicks."**

**"Dude! Do NOT diss DQ!"**

**Callie POV**

**Three hours later, I found myself pulling into the drive of a remote warehouse that me and about fifty other guys called "home".**

**I stopped in front of the garage door and looked at the camera as it focused on my face. **

**After a ten second silence, the speaker cackled to life, "Password."**

**Patience gone.**

**"Don't mess with me Jack. I'm tired and dirty and impatient as hell. If you don't open this door in five seconds, you can explain to Carl why there's a huge hole in it."**

**I counted in my head and, not surprisingly, I reached five.**

**"Have it your way." I held the front brake and rolled on the throttle. The bike spun around and faced away from the warehouse.**

**"Uh…DQ?" he asked uncertainly.**

**I gave it more gas and drove away from the building. At the end of the driveway I hit the brakes and swung my hips to the right. The back end slid around until I was going completely sideways. It kept going until it did a complete circle and I was facing the garage door again. **

**Jack's voice was muffled and distant, "DQ, what the hell?"**

**I revved it.**

**"Alright, alright. I'm opening it."**

**The door started to lift.**

**I grinned as I drove to it. It was only seven, so I killed the engine and just coasted in. Only three people were up: Jack, the pain-in-only-my-ass night guard, and Carl and TJ.**

**TJ is the youngest person here at that awkward stage of 14; I come in second at 16, then after that the youngest person is like 22. Everyone else is older than that, so they bullied him, before I got here that is. The other street racers learned to back off and that he was with me. Nobody messes with him, but he now follows me around like a puppy. We get along good though because we're the only teenagers here, and he's a good kid-a drop out, and crack baby, but all that is his parents fault. God help them if I ever run into them.**

**Carl is the only other person here that I would trust. He's the oldest with an unknown age. He more or less started this whole racing frat house and keep's the bills paid with half of everyone's winnings. Without Carl, this place wouldn't last long. He was the best of the best back when he made this place, but he quit racing when his friend was killed in a car accident. It cost him his friend and his left hand. **

**I stood up, put the helmet on my bike, slung my duffel over my shoulder, and walked to them unnoticed. It looked like Carl was teaching him how to adjust the timing.**

**"Yep, like that-just barley now…and we check it with this light…perfect."**

**"That's it?"**

**Carl smiled, "That's it."**

**"Sure, teach him on my car," I said with a smile.**

**"DQ!" TJ beamed, then frowned, "Were you gone all night again?"**

**"Yes mother," I said rolling my eyes. He scowled. "But I brought your poison."**

**Carl frowned.**

**"Where's it at?" TJ barked at me.**

**"Right saddle bag," I answered tipping my head towards my bike. **

**He ran off while Carl and I leaned against my car watching him.**

**Carl was still frowning, "You're not giving that boy drugs are you?"**

**As I opened my mouth to answer him, TJ found what he was looking for.**

**"Suh-WEET!!" he cried holding two bags of Skittles and a Snickers bar in the air like a trophy.**

**Carl relaxed, then grinned, "That boy and his sweet tooth."**

**"Hey, it's the only way to get him off my back. Don't jinx it for me."**

**He chuckled, and we both watched TJ.**

**He was sitting on a stool at one of the work benches. It looked like he was choking, but I had learned better. When he swallowed his eyes watered and you could follow the bulge as it moved down his throat. When it was down h would take a big breath, and his face became white again instead of red. He would then tilt his head back, pour in some skittles, take a bite of Snickers, chew it all together, and the process started all over again.**

**Carl shook his head.**

**I smiled, "I wasn't joking when I said poison. One of these days he'll coke and we won't even pay attention to him."**

**"You know, I can hear you guys!" TJ yelled across the room.**

**I shook my head and turned to my room, but Carl stopped me.**

**I looked at him. He gave me a pointed look then glanced down at my neck which was probably nicely bruised.**

**"'s nothing," I mumbled. Nobody here knows about my hunting. Carl looked concerned, but let me go.**

**I pulled out a key and unlocked the door to my room, locking it behind me. This used to be Carl's room, but since I was a girl, he gave it to me so I didn't have to share a bathroom with all the guys.**

**It was small, but it locked and had its own bathroom. There was a twin bed, a recliner full of clothes, a dresser full of my hunting gear, a TV, and a mini fridge.**

**I tossed the bag of weapons on the bed and grabbed some clothes off the chair. It was time for that long over due bath. Maybe I'll even use bubbles.**

**Dean's POV Yay!!**

**I let out another sigh, ignoring the glare Sam sent me. We were at some god forsaken motel in the middle of nowhere, and have been for five hours. Repeat: FIVE HOURS**

**Our dad had given us the coordinates, so we came. We spent all day talking to locals and getting information. There is most definitely something here. We figured it's a Dead Soul, according to everything we found.**

**I looked at Sam.**

**He didn't even turn to me, just said, "A couple more hours, then we'll go check the grave."**

**I looked back around, gave another sigh, and settled in to wait…again.**

**Zack POV**

**Who knew living with a nerd would be so hard. He was always nagging at me: get your feet off the table, use a napkin not your hands, don't chug this, use a spoon for that, don't eat out of the can, and use a coaster.**

**God, the coasters.**

**I grimaced. If I see one more coaster, I might go crazy. They were various fluorescent colors with a smiling penguin face on the middle. Now, I'm not an animal lover- what teenage boy is? (other than Brain) But I had never actually hated any animals before. Heck, I used to think penguins were sort of, I'll admit it, cute.**

**But now, every time I see a penguin, I flinch. All my mind can do is picture those stupid coasters.**

**I even tried to throw them away while he was gone. I came home the next day and there they were. Not only that, they doubled! I don't even know where they sell them. I went to all the stores around, thinking I could cut him off from the source, but nobody sold them. All I accomplished was walking around, looking incredibly stupid asking around for "fluorescent smiling penguin coasters". They're ruining my life.**

**Perfect example: Angelica Barker, a nice blonde with a grrreat body. She also played hard ball. It took me two weeks to finally get her to go out with me.**

**I convinced Brain to go and hang out somewhere for a while. He eventually agreed to go to the library for a few hours (what is there to do at a library that takes three hours?)**

**Anyway, I had the house for three hours, so I didn't care. I went all out, made dinner, set out candles, I even put on music.**

**Everything was going to go perfect. That's what I thought.**

**Sam POV Yay!!**

**I was positive we were going to find something here. I could sense it, and I've never been wrong on something like that before. Dad even sent us the coordinates. Something just had to be here. We couldn't both be wrong.**

**But the parking lot was empty. Nothing had happened for over five hours. The only suspicious thing here was that stupid street light that kept flickering on and off. **

**It was almost five p.m.**

**Dean shifted impatiently and let out another long sigh. I had lost count of how many times he had done that.**

**"Let's go check out the grave before it gets too dark," I said over my shoulder.**

**I heard a quiet 'Thank god' before he cleared his throat, "So, which cemetery?"**

**I got the laptop out of the Impala and opened it. "Uh…Amethyst Hills."**

**Dean smirked, "Let's go."**

**Zack POV**

**I opened the door. I let her in and served her food. I sat down at my spot across the table.**

**Angelica made small talk about how good dinner was and stuff like that, but all I could do was stare at her shirt.**

**It was fluorescent pink. In an arch across the top it read: SAVE US**

**But that wasn't what held my attention; it was what was under that. Something I had seen a hundred times before. It was a penguin. Not only a penguin – it was THE penguin. An exact replica of the billion penguins on Brain's stupid coasters, the coasters I had stuffed in the kitchen drawers before she came.**

**It had found its way to torment me, even now there was no escaping them.**

**I was on a date with the hottest girl in school, and all I could notice was that stupid penguin. Finally, with a tremendous effort, I forced my eyes on her face, hoping to ignore it, but there it was- in my peripheral vision. It was there smiling at me, mocking me.**

**Abruptly, I had asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. Before she could answer, I was in the living room putting one in. She followed me and sat down awkwardly. **

**I jumped at the lights and turned them off. I took a deep breath and turned around.**

**I groaned in frustration. The TV's glow lit the shirt just enough. The penguin still visible, the damage still being done.**

** I walked over to the couch and force myself not to sit on the opposite end. I settled in for three hours of hell. **

**Sam POV**

**"What are we expecting to find here?" Dean asked as he pulled in to Amethyst Hills Cemetery.**

**"I don't know. Something's not right, and we didn't get much from that motel…uh, it's in the back near section E." I closed the laptop.**

**"Of it is.," he snapped, slamming his door. I grinned and got out.**

**It was actually a small graveyard-we made the walk in to minutes.**

**"What's her name?"**

**"Emily Schrieder." He crouched in front of a tombstone, but didn't say anything, so I kept on looking. **

**One of the names caught my eye, "Eula Mae Bartholamuel. What kind of twisted parents did you have?"**

**I glanced back at Dean. He was still staring at the tombstone, deep in thought.**

**"Dean, what's up?"**

**"…I found her." I made my way over, but he still looked troubled.**

**"Did you know if she had any immediate family?" he asked without looking up.**

**"The only family she had was her dad, but he's in jail-but why, what's wrong?"**

**"Someone was here." He stood up and moved so I could see. In front of the grave sat a bouquet of violets. They couldn't be more than a day old. There was a tag. I bent down and read it.**

**"'Sorry, nobody deserves that. May you rest in peace.' Who would write this?"**

**Dean shrugged, "Concerned local?"**

**"Like a good Samaritan? But why now, why not when it happened? Why three months after?" We were missing something vitally important here.**

**"Hey Sammy-"**

**"It's Sam."**

**"-come over here and look at the grave."**

**I stood next to him and looked at it. I noticed what Dean was looking at. I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't been looking for it.**

**It was a faint rectangle that outlined the grave.**

**We looked at each other. He shrugged and bent down. He grabbed the corner of the grass and pulled. It came up.**

**He sounded freaked, "I'm no expert, but I'd say three months is more than enough time for this to take root."**

**"Do we dig it up?"**

**He scowled, "We have to now, I wanna know what the hell's going on."**

**I helped him pull off the grass blanket, and we started digging. **

**The dirt was abnormally loose. Dean's shovel hit wood. We scraped the remaining dirt off the coffin.**

**"Ready? It'll probably smell bad."**

**He snorted, "That's an understatement."**

**I lifted the lid and held my breath, but stopped when I realized I wouldn't smell anything. All that was in here was ash.**

**"Okay, what the f-"**

**"Dean, look at this," I reached down and picked up something metal. I threw it to him. He caught it hard, making the ash fly off and poof on his face.**

**"This is so wrong," he said with a disgusted frown. He wiped his mouth then used his sleeve to clean off the charred metal.**

**"…Zippo? This is lighter fluid? You think a hunter was here before us?"**

"**Looks like. There wasn't anything at the motel, the grave was dug up-"**

**"The flowers?" he asked incredulously.**

**I shrugged, "Makes sense, they were here right before we came, so they probably did the flowers too…you know what this means?"**

**Dean groaned, "There are gay hunters out there?"**

**"No," I glared at him, "I think it was a girl."**

**Zack POV**

**The movie ended, my three hours up.**

**I was scowling as I walked her to the door.**

**She was talking about how relieving it was to be with a boy who didn't try to do anything.**

**I just nodded, still glaring at the penguin. She kissed me on the cheek and opened the door.**

**Brain was standing in the hall, getting ready to come in. He looked at Angelica in surprise.**

**Suddenly, she was giving him a hug- and he was returning it?!**

**After a moment they said good bye to each other.**

**I stalked into the living room, sat down, and stared defiantly at my coaster-less drink. There were water droplets all along the outside, rebelling with me, for I was sure it would leave a ring on the coffee table.**

**Brain walked in, but didn't seem to notice the cup. He was grinning stupidly while thinking about something.**

**My scowl turned into a snarl.**

**I finally burst out, "How do you know each other?"**

**He came out of his thoughts, "Know who?"**

**"Angelica! How do you know her, I mean, she's hot and you're-," I waved my hand dismissively, "-you."**

**His grin got bigger, if possible, "I know Angelica Barker's dad. He owns that environment-friendly paper factory. I worked on one of his machines and improved its efficiency by 15."**

**I suddenly knew where this was going- 'environment-friendly'…'SAVE US'.**

**My scowl disappeared and my mouth dropped open.**

**He continued, "As a thank you, he gives me an unlimited supply of penguin coasters."**

**I sat there in horrified shock.**

**"Zack?...Are you okay?"**

**I shook my head and numbly stood up. I walked to the kitchen, went to the drawer, and pulled out a coaster.**

**I headed back to my spot on the couch, bright green coaster in hand. I picked up my drink and slapped the coaster on the table. Brain raised his eyebrows.**

**"You win," I mumbled as I slammed the drink down. Without another word, I stomped to my room. His laughter drifted in from the living room.**

**Brain will be the end of me.**

**Dean POV**

"**But there are no female hunters."**

**"That we know of, but it is possible. Remember when we took Jo on that hunt? And Sara?"**

**"We had to rescue them both," I argued.**

**"We've both needed to be saved at **_**least **_**once on this job."**

**"But this wasn't Sara or Jo, and who knows all the tricks of the trade without ever meeting any hunters? Nobody knows of a real female hunter."**

**"Maybe she learned it on her own, picked it up as she went?"**

**I snorted, "Right, we were trained all our lives by someone with experience, but we still nearly get killed."**

**"Part of the job," he said grimly.**

**"Well, what kind of woman wants this as a life?"**

**"Maybe she didn't have a choice, does anybody want this for a life?...Dean why is it so hard to accept?"**

**I ignored his question, "Dude, what about the grass blanket? I don't think even a professional could've done that good of a job. It was done yesterday, and we didn't even notice any stray dirt. Hell, I think I noticed the grass by accident, and we look for this kind of stuff. Explain that."**

**He sighed, "I don't know Dean. I-," he stopped, realization dawning on his face, "Dean, are you mad because a girl could possibly be better than you?"**

**"No, of course not," I denied quickly. Sam's lips twitched into what looked suspiciously like a smile, but stopped. "That's ridiculous. I'm mad I had to baby sit some stupid motel for 7 hours-"**

**Sam either couldn't or didn't even bother to hide his smile anymore.**

**"-I mean, if she was really a professional she would've left a…a-a note or something. 'Hey, I killed it already, go have yourself a beer.', but no. Nothing, but 7 hours wasted­­-precious life I'll never get back!"**

**"Dean, give it up." **

**I stopped, eyes narrowed on him.**

**"…bitch."**

**He grinned, "Jerk."**

**Callie POV**

**I turned off the lights, leaving only the candles to provide a soft glow. I sank back into the tub. The hot water rushed over me, relaxing my tired muscles. I closed my eyes and just thought about things. **

**I was in longer than I thought because I walked into my room and noticed that it was dark outside.**

**I climbed on top of the bed and opened the window. Cool, damp air hit my face.**

**"Fang?"**

**He trotted up out of the woods to the window. He laid his huge head on the sill while I scratched behind his ears.**

**"I miss Brain and Zack."**

**He closed his eyes, but was still awake.**

**"Brain's good, too good. He hid them well. At least I know that if I can't find them, then neither can Walter." I looked down at Fang's peaceful expression.**

**"C'mon," I patted the sill. Fang's eyes snapped open, and with one push he jumped, barely fitting through the window. Outside he was huge, but inside he was enormous. He took up all of the twin bed. We found out a long time ago, before I was kidnapped to the Lab, that there was only one arrangement that left both of us comfortable enough so that we didn't have to worry about rolling off the bed all night.**

**It was a routine, that after escaping from Walter, I was surprised to find out that he still knew.**

**Fang laid down first, stretching all the way to the foot of the bed, leaving his tail to hang down to the floor. After I was sure he was comfortable, I'd climb up and lie on top of him and lean against the wall. Without the wall, I'd just roll right off. The wall was important, it was key.**

**My mind slowed down and wandered to Emily Schrieder. How unfair the whole situation was. In a way she was kind of like me: trying to fix the world to what they thought was right.**

**I mean, who said what I was doing was right anyway?**

**Says all the people living right now because of the things I've killed, my mind argued.**

**"It was hard to kill that thing today Fang. She was so much like a little girl. I just feel so guilty."**

**He muzzled my neck, soothing my nerves. A small smile tugged at my lips.**

**Sure this job is never easy, but I remember all the people we've saved.**

**Never easy, but definitely worth it.**

**END S1:E2, DEAD SOUL**


	3. Disclaimer

Sorry, I always forget the disclaimer, soooo, here it is

Sorry, I always forget the disclaimer, soooo, here it is.

(In a monotone voice) I do not, repeat do not.

Sam and Dean: Do not.

Me: Thanks guys, I do NOT own those two right there, or anyone on Supernatural.

Dean: Dude, I think she's crying.

Sam: Well, what do you want me to do?

Dean: (frantically) Stop it- err, her. Stop her.

Sam snorts.

Sam: Dude…you're an insensitive jerk.

I watch them fighting with a frown.

Dean: I just can't stand it when chicks cry.

Sam: She's not a 'chick', she's a girl.

Dean rolls his eyes.

Dean: Whatever.

Sam: Whatever.

Dean: WHATEVER!

They start fighting.

Me: …Maybe it's a good thing I don't own them…

Winchesters still fighting.

Me:…I'll just keep borrowing them for my story and let the CW baby sit.


End file.
